Eternal Darkness : Sonnet Of Sanity
by Watanagashi-hen
Summary: Through their servants, the Ancients plot their return from thousands of years in limbo. And so, they shall fight for dominance, but no matter who wins, the world shall plunge into Eternal Darkness. Can the chosen few stop them, or will they go insane?


_Welcome to my first Higurashi fanfic ever. Like most of my fics, it's a crossover. _

_This one is with a videogame called Eternal Darkness : Sanity's Requiem. Perhaps not many of you know about it, but don't worry about that. I will do my best to make you understand._

_This story is strictly rated M for violence, gore and disturbing elements_.

_Wish me luck, and enjoy. Feedback is always welcome._

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Prophecy Fulfilled

"_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

"_Your God is dead. I killed him with my own hands. As wicked and mighty He was, I was far more so."_

_I never dreamed it would come to this, but that dream has metamorphosised into a living nightmare. If you knew about the things I have seen and experienced, if you would believe me, I am certain your mind could not comprehend. In fact, I am not even sure if I understand._

_I am Keiichi Maebara. I am 42 years old. A mortal of flesh, blood and bone. I am not dead, but that is what astounds me. For more than 25 years, They simply refused to to leave me in peace, and today too, I suffer from insomnia. Every time I attempt to slumber, those horrifying images haunt my dreams. It is of no denial that my sanity has been corroded, but the exact cause of this is difficult to explain._

_Every night, I find myself secluded in my room, as I am now. It is dark here, cold, and the air I breathe tastes like blood. The mystic energy that fills the atmosphere makes me feel light headed, but it is the only thing that can protect me now. In front of me is this damn, accursed book, emminating a dark, ominous power that makes my hairs stand on end. Just the very sight of it puts me on edge. If I could dispose of it, I would, but it is the only hope I have left now. No, perhaps the only hope humanity has left._

_And yet, from the very first time I layed hands on this book, I have felt a powerful connection with it, like it is calling out to me, wants to be in my possession. It wants to give me power, but at what cost?_

_There is one thing I have learned; no power comes without a sacrifice, and the magnitude of that sacrifice depends on the nature of that power. Unfortunately, most of the people I called my friends have payed dearly already._

_It's a little funny, but I saw something last week. A Doomsday preacher, running around the town with big signs, telling everybody the end is near. As he did, people payed no heed to him, walking by uninterested, minding their own, everyday lives. As I saw this, I started to feel angry, frustrated even. I continued to watch him as he yelled from the top of his lungs; "Repent! The end is coming! The day God judges us is upon us!"_

_People no longer feel the need to be told that the world is coming to an end. They either don't care, or don't believe such a thing. Nevertheless, there are always people who do, but their reasonings, and I can tell you, are incorrect. If I told you the world is really going to end, would you believe me? In spite of your own personal beliefs, I am speaking the truth, and it will not be long from now. This cataclysmic event will be called "The Eternal Darkness"._

_The reason why my mental health has dwindled is because I am in way too deep. Perhaps it is my fate, but that does not mean I am satisfied with it. After all these years, I have learned much, but despite that, I still feel like I'm living in oblivion. Indeed, there is much I do not know, and much I never will in my lifetime. Yet, I am one of the chosen few who has peered beyond the veil of reality, and it was not a pretty sight. Terrifying visions of darkness, unsightly monsters stalking me the moment night falls, walking corpses, empty husks of decomposed flesh, and her eyes. Her eyes, like a burnmark on my brain, filling my head with pure madness to the point where I can no longer trust my own eyes. Even the occasional incantation can only clear my head for so long. With just a single glance, she put a curse on me that will not go away._

_As I am writing this in my gloomy room, my hands and legs are trembling of anxiety of what is going to take place. As I peer outside into the night, I cannot help but notice that it is much darker than usual. This terrible, foreboding feeling, the echoes of laughter and crying ringing in my head. I don't just know it, I can sense it. A fate worse than death is going to befall the human race. I am part of the final stronghold. I am uncertain of what I can do, but that will become clear to me soon. Together with this book, and my comrades, we will attempt to fight the Eternal Darkness. But even if we win, the victory will undoubtedly come with a terrible loss._

_On the 1__st__ of Januari, 1987, I witnessed the destruction of Hinamizawa, the small village which I had made my home. I also lost one of my friends in that catastrophe. I mourned her death, but I at least hope she is now in a place where she is at peace and does not have to face these horrors. It all started a few days before that, and before I realised it, I was involved into the power struggle of the Ancients, and I was living through Hell._

_This is how it began, and how it will end. Our story of our descent into the Darkness. Wether you believe it or not is up to you._

_

* * *

_

Keiichi let his pen hover over the dark brown piece of paper hesitantly. His tired eyes stared continuesly at the hasty scribbles he just put down, wondering if everything he was doing now was in vain or not. He let out a long sigh, rubbing his pale, slightly wrinkling face and placed the pen down on his desk with a shivering hand. His handwriting was sloppy, much more so than usual. It was not that his writing was ever so pretty, but it was definitely not as bad as now. But he couldn't help it; he was at his limit.

"I wonder...if I have just wasted my time..." he mumbled to himself with a slight chuckle. "Yes, I wonder..."

He grabbed the book resting near the edge of his desk. It was a truly wretched book; the cover bound in flesh and the blooddrenched pages held together by a row of rib like bones, it looked like this mystical tome was made from humans. Keiichi opened it and slid the freshly written page way in front. With a sickening crackle, the bones arched upwards and locked the page into place permanently. Although the sight of this book turned his stomach, he could not deny that it had become like his partner. Without it, there was no way he would be more or less sane now, let alone alive. Keiichi closed the book and let his hand caress the ornament on the cover. It was bizarre to say the least; five tiny skulls attached to a spinal chord, positioned in a circle, embracing a strangely shaped rune. Furthermore, the skulls seemed to have a life of their own, as they would open their eyes and blink regularly. However, Keiichi was no longer bothered by this; he had bonded with the book for so many years. It was this bizarre energy this book produced that worried him. No matter how he tried to interpretate it, it felt malignent.

Keiichi took a cigarette and lit it with his lighter; the warm glow of the flame in stark contrast with his cold face. He blew out the smoke through his nose and glanced over his dimly lit room. The light coming from the lamp on his desk cast a murky, spread out shadow of himself on the floor and his bed. Outside his room, the constant crying of the cicadas was audible, along with the sound of falling raindrops. A buzzing could be heard from inside the room, but this was not from some electronic device. It was the sound made by a purple, glowing barrier by his door. He was forced to do this in order to keep the Darkness out. Because of this, he never left his room at night, unless he was absolutely prepared. They were targeting him after all. Many nights, he could hear monstrous growls and screeches coming from just outside his door, clawing at the door but rejected by the magickal enchantment. Those nights were some of the most horrible ones he's ever had. But lately, they haven't been showing up quite as frequently. It had been one week since they last appeared now. This night, everything was relatively tranquil, but for how long.

Keiichi leaned back in his chair and proceeded to smoke his cigarette, letting his hand rest on his lap. Sure, smoking is unhealthy, and he realised that. But it was the only thing he could do to relax when on his own. One very stressful night, he even smoked a whole pack in one evening. And maybe if his senses calmed down a little, he could finally catch some sleep. That was something he severely missed: a good night sleep. His condition wouldn't allow it. It was like trying to sleep with a terrible tooth-ache; he woke up every other hour and couldn't go back unless he did something about it. But instead of painkillers, he required something else.

As Keiichi stared in front of himself aimlessly, he felt a drop of some warm liquid colliding with his hand that was resting on his leg. Shaken out his daze, he brought his attention to it. It turned out to be a small splatter of blood, gently running down the sides of his hand. He blinked and emitted a soft hum. He looked up to the ceiling. He saw quite a large amount of crimson leaking between the cracks of the wooden ceiling, and in several places at that, spilling on the floor and himself. Thick drops pelleted down, forming shallow puddles, as the leaking became more intense by the second. Upon further notice, blood was also seeping out of the walls, running down the wallpaper, leaving many red stripes. The entire room was bleeding, from every crack and opening.

"Crap, not again," Keiichi sighed underneath a puff of smoke.

Once again, he took the book in front of him and opened it to a page where a collection of runes were illustrated. At the top of the page, three golden colored circles were displayed; one with a triangle in the center, one with a pentagon and one with a heptagon. Keiichi stood up with the book in hand, placed his middle and ring finger on the pentagon and closed his eyes.

Then, five mystical runes positioned into a circle appeared around him on the floor. One by one, they lit up and projected a small pilar of green light, as out of nowhere, a sharp, echoing female voice dictated:

"_Narokath, Pargon, Santak, Pargon, Xel'lotath"_

When the circle was completed, the runes shone brightly and cast out several green magical orbs of energy that Keiichi automatically absorbed into his body. After that, the circle disappeared. Keiichi then closed the book and looked around his room to see the blood dripping from the ceiling and walls quickly fade away into nothingness. Seconds later, the room was clean as a whistle again.

"Alright, that should do it," he said, and placed the book back on his desk. "For now at least..."

He pressed out his cigarette in an ashtray and walked towards his bed. Since he just cast that spell, he figured he might as well try to get some sleep before it was too late. Right now was the best time. He layed down facing the wall and tried to get comfortable, before closing his eyes and attempting once more.

* * *

"Speak, loyal servant. But do not speak out of your league."

"Yes, milady. The final incantations have been completed, as thou has instructed. Everything is ready for the arrival of Xel'lotath-sama."

"Everything, is that what you said?"

"Yes. The only thing left now is to wait for the alignment of the planets."

"Indeed. I may assume that my mistress shall be able to return more powerful than ever, then?"

"I guarantuee it."

"Yes, yes. I am very pleased, servant. I had become weary of waiting. My patience was running thin, as you may say."

"But what of the mortal, milady? If he should work together with the bearer of Mantorok's power, then-"

"Surely you jest! This mortal you speak of is of no concern to us. The power he holds is insignificant in comparison to my mistress. I do not expect him to be any interference in our battle. As for the bearer of Mantorok's essence, I doubt she will be able to accomplish much. The power of the heart of Mantorok is extremely dangerous after all, thus her body must have payed the price by now."

"My apologies, milady."

"I suppose I can see past this one, since you have served me so well. However, I would advice you to watch your tongue when you speak to me."

"I am grateful for thine mercy."

"Is there anything else you require to discuss with me?"

"No, that will be all."

"Very well. You are excused then."

...

"Hehehe... So the only ones standing in my way now are Chattur'gha and Ulyaoth and their lowly servants? Hmmm, this should be easy. I shall cast them into the bottomless pit of madness, and the one to rule over this pitiful universe shall be none other than Xel'lotath-sama, as it is supposed to be. Hahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

_Going back to the very beginning. The Ancient of power chooses its servant. Torn from mortality, given new life and purpose. When boundaries and ties are broken, the mysteries of flesh and bone are revealed. The first part of the beginning of the end._

_Next time. Chapter 2 : Great Being Of Matter_

_Will you proceed, or will you perish?_


End file.
